Healing Her
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: Trixie begins to change after a painful breakup with Kyle, but who's there to save her when she begins to lose herself? Trixie/Spud


* * *

There aren't many Trixie/Spud stories out there, so I figured that I'd contribute. It's only a one-shot, because I have two other stories still in the works, so I'm still trying to balance those. Anyways, if you don't like graphic sex, then do not read. Enjoy!

* * *

It's been three years since Jake Long, Trixie Carter, and Arthur Spudinski finally graduated from middle school and went on through high school, gradually making it to their junior year. Trixie was sixteen now, while Spud and Jake were a year older, but nonetheless, their characters were still the same. Trixie was still a tomboy, but her figure had grown to be lean, but curvy, while Jake had grown taller -although still shorter than the rest- and his physique had bulked up a bit from the dragon training. He was still the over-confident, sometimes naïve person he had always been. Spud, on the other hand, had gotten only a bit more mature, although he still had his dumb moments. The crew was still as they always had been, just a little older, and a little wiser.

Things changed after middle school.

Jake still kept in touch with Rose, in Honk Kong with her original parents, but they had both came to the conclusion that a long distance relationship wasn't going to work out, so they moved on and held on to a simple friendship.

Spud finally got his wish to be with Stacey in eighth grade, but the couple began to grow apart at the start of high school. Stacey had developed a new group of friends during ninth grade, and once again wanted to keep their relationship a secret, because the thought of being seen with Spud didn't sit right with her. Yeah, she loved him, but would she ruin her reputation for him? Finally, at the beginning of tenth grade, Stacey decided to break things off with Spudinski, claiming that it wasn't working out. Spud was left broken-hearted for months, not only losing the girl that he'd loved since forever, but half of his heart.

As for Trixie and Kyle, they kept a steady relationship for a long time, up until the beginning of eleventh grade. Kyle's dad had landed a job in California, all the way on the other side of the United States, and they didn't want to go through the heartbreaking phase of growing apart and then finally admitting that it was time to let go. So they broke it off painfully, right before he left.

Jake and Spud were already moving on, but Trixie's recent breakup was taking its toll on her. She had not been herself for three months, since the night that Kyle had left California. She claimed to have talked to Kyle once since he left, but even the night that she did, once she hung up the phone, she'd refused to talk to anyone for a week, not taking calls or visitors.

The two boys were worried for their female companion, but the next day after she came out of her room, she seemed to be all smiles. All _fake_ smiles. It didn't take a genius to know that she was hurting, but anyone who didn't know Trixie wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Trixie had just begun to get better day-by-day, at last, returning to the old Trix that Jake and Spud knew and loved, up until the anniversary of her and Kyle's breakup. He hadn't called on that day like he said he would, the day that he left to California. Kyle had made a sacred promise to always call on the anniversary of their breakup so that she would know that he still cared, that no matter how far, he would always be there; especially on the most painful day of the year for the both of them.

All week, Trixie anticipated his call, jumpy all through school and anxious to get home and wait by the phone. And that she did. She waited…and waited, and waited some more until she was dog-tired. Kyle had never once called that night, or ever again, and from that, she knew that her long time crush and boyfriend had forgotten about her.

In the months after, there was a definite change in Trixie, but no one could figure out how to get her to be the way that she used to be. Happy, cheerful, loud, and she always had the best retorts to comeback with, but now she was the complete opposite. Trixie always had this forlorn look, and even at times, her eyes would trail off when someone was talking to her, as if she were thinking of someone else, and then she would sigh sadly. Talking incessantly was a thing of the past, and she had begun to grow quiet all the time, it was so hard to carry on a conversation with her.

By now, the boys were in panic mode, and they didn't know what to do. She seemed to write in a little journal nowadays instead of hanging out with the guys like she used to. Trixie would make up all kinds of excuses to get out of leaving the house whenever they knocked on her front door and demanded her to come outside. Some days she made no effort to hang with Spud and Jake anymore. It was like she had given up, and all because of Kyle. Jake had just about given up on Trixie, but Spud vowed that he would have his friend back.

Nobody took that vow seriously, but when Spud finally got fed up, he put his foot down and went to see Trixie who had been holed up in her room for a week now that school was on Spring break.

It was a gloomy Wednesday afternoon when Spud reached Trixie's house in record time, unannounced. The clouds hung ominously in the sky, threatening the pedestrians that walked brusquely here and there around New York.

Spud wasted no time as he ran up the stairs and pounded on Trixie's door. He knew that her mom would be at work at the time, and her grandmother doing the weekly shopping, so he pounded until he knew that she would eventually get annoyed and answer the door.

The door swung open, almost hitting the wall if Trixie hadn't caught it. Her face was not so friendly as she looked down at him where he stood on the second step of her town house, but it didn't show much emotion either. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"What do you want, Spudinski?" She asked in a disinterested voice. That's always what she was these days, uninterested in everything.

Spud scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, finding himself speechless now that he finally got his chance to actually talk to her without fear of getting shut out. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Trixie stepped out of the entrance and beckoned Spud inside. He trudged solemnly over to couch and slumped down, waiting for Trixie to join him, but instead she perched on the edge of the couch and looked down at him expectantly.

The silence was awkward as Spud tried to figure what to say, something he didn't always have to do with his best friend. "Trix…me and Jake…well, we miss you." Was all he could come up with, but it explained how he felt about the way that Trixie was affecting them.

"What do you mean Spud, I'm right here." Trixie tore her eyes from his and looked away, out the window where tiny trickles of water began to rain down slowly.

Spud sighed and ran a hand through his auburn hair, upset with her now. "No, you know what I mean Trixie, you're not the same since _Kyle_. You're not the Trix that I know." Not the Trix that I love, he wanted to add, but it was better if he left that part out. His words conveyed every bit of sadness as he felt, enough for both him and Jake.

"I haven't changed, Spud, it's just been hard, S'all." Trixie looked down at her slightly shaking fingers, and she balled them in a fist, telling herself that she had to be strong. "I'll be fine."

Typical, Trixie was always stubborn and she was so used to dealing with her own problems by herself, not letting people know when she really needed help with something. That's just how she was, but Spudinski was determined not to let Trixie go through this alone. He was all too willing to help her through this, and he would do anything for her. She was his best friend and the one girl who had always been there for him, and he loved her, but she always thought it was like a friend when it was always more than that. Spud didn't realize that himself, until he'd actually noticed that she was slipping away from him, from everybody.

"You don't have to keep pretending Trixie, I know you're not okay." Spud stood up and walked to her, where she sat with her head down looking as if she were struggling with herself. Spud put a soft hand under her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look at him, and he could see the sheen of tears that shined in her eyes. "I want to help you; I'm _here_ to help you. I'll always be."

She looked so vulnerable, so lost, and Spud could feel strings tugging at his heart. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and take away the pain, make her forget about Kyle. Forget about everything but the here and now. His heart was beating ten times too fast and was damn near beating out of his chest. The heart wants what it wants.

But he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't take advantage of her when she needed him the most. He could wait for her.

Trixie reluctantly wrapped her arms around Spud and hugged him tight and he accepted her embrace, holding her even tighter. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, momentarily forgetting about Kyle and thinking about how much she owed Spud. He was her hero now, and she knows that at least he cared enough to pick her up when she was down and save her from herself. Something that she thought no one else but Kyle himself had the potential to do.

All was silent, except for their mingled breathing, but there was also something electric in the air. Neither knew if it was from the storm brewing outside, or if it was coming from them, but whatever it was, it forced their attention on each other.

"Trix…" She looked up to see him staring back down at her, his gaze longing and…loving? Could that be what the static in the air was? Love? It couldn't be, because in Trixie's mind, there was no one else but that dark haired boy she had always loved. But then, why hasn't she once thought about him while she was here, in Spudinski's arms?

Trixie stares into those dark eyes of his and she could feel herself leaning up towards Spud. He didn't move back or flinch, he just continued to gaze at her with that same look from earlier. Trixie hesitated an inch away from his lips, her eyes averting from his mouth and back to his eyes, then back again. Quickly, almost with the urgency of a desperate man, Spud closed the gap between them and devoured her lips with his, mashing them together gently at first, but slowly transforming to hungry as if she would pull away at any moment.

But Trixie was going to do no such thing. She liked the feel of his lips on hers, his hand pressed possessively on the small of her back and the other laid on the back of her neck, holding her in place. Trixie's arms wrapped around Spud's neck and he sat them down on the couch, sitting her on his lap comfortably, never once breaking this healing kiss.

Spud moaned against her lips quietly, the hand that was pressed against her back, now traveling up the thigh of her jeans, wishing that they were gone.

Woah! Did he want to go that far? He broke the kiss and Trixie made a sound of protest before looking curiously up at him. "Trixie, I don't think that I'd be able to control myself if we keep doing this." Spud said guiltily looking away, embarrassed that he just admitted that.

"Oh…" Her voice sounded pathetic, even to her. She sounded so let down that he almost apologized and took her right there just to satisfy her, but it wouldn't be right.

"You're vulnerable right now, Trix, I don't want to take advantage of you. You'll only regret this later on."

"Why would I regret it?" There was a bit of frustration in her voice as she spoke, but why was she getting upset?

"Because…it's not me that you want to be with, it's Kyle, and I'm not him." Spud only spoke the truth, well his version of the truth, but Trixie thought different, and she was willing to say so.

She sighed and placed a small, warm hand lightly on his pale cheek. "Your right, you're not Kyle, but I don't want him. He wasn't here for me, he never has been, but you were. You've always been, and I'm not afraid to give myself to you."

Spud felt nothing but elation as she spoke those serene words to him, and her face as well as voice conveyed nothing, but sincerity. "Really?" He couldn't help but ask, hoping that he'd heard correctly.

"Yes really, Spudinski. Now shut up and kiss me." And he did just that.

The kissing was turning heavy, as well as the rain outside in time with the couple on the couch. It wasn't long before they were ready. She wanted to give him everything she had, because it was him who saved her, him who loved her throughout it all.

Spud picked her up bridal style and carried them upstairs, already knowing the way to her room from all the times that he had been to Trixie's house over the years.

They were both afraid, scared of what was about to happen, but excited all the same.

He set her down on her feet when they reached the bedroom, and began to kiss her again, deeply. His tongue smoothly tangled with hers, almost as if wrestling with each other to see who would give in first. Spud slid his hands around her waist and attached his body to hers, wanting no space to be left between the two of them. He wanted all of her. Trixie gently placed her hands against his chest and kissed back just as much, wanting very much to get to the next part.

Spud's thinking was almost identical as he backed her up and helped her lie back onto the bed, only breaking the kiss to get up and close the door. Before he got on the bed, he stared down at her, watching as she stared right back, that identical emotion of lust and love swirling around in her eyes. He loved the way those ebony orbs shined in the dimness of the room. The rain was beginning to hit harder against the windowpanes and a crack of thunder scared Trixie.

Spud put one knee on the bed, and then another, kicking off his shoes as he crawled forward and nudged her legs open to make way for his body to settle down. He could almost cry at the moment, he'd been dreaming of this for the past couple of months, when his feelings for Trixie really began to develop when he had stopped taking her for granted. God, he wanted her so bad.

He swooped down and caught her lips with his own, his hand going immediately to her waist and inching up slowly, giving her time to adjust to the situation. Trixie was starting to develop a warm feeling in her stomach that contributed to the one between her legs. Everything about Spud had been put in a new perspective for Trixie, he was no longer her best friend, but he was becoming her lover, and she didn't want that to change.

His hand had traveled under her shirt, pushing it up to her mid stomach. Spud broke the kiss from her lips and traced from her mouth and then to her chin, and finally stopping at her pulse point. He flicked at her neck with his tongue as if he was getting a taste, and then kissed it, sucking it every time he laid one on her. Trixie let out a sigh of satisfaction and ran her fingers through Spud's unruly crown of hair, drowning in the feel of his tongue, and those beautiful pink lips sucking seductively at her neck.

Spud couldn't help himself, he wanted to taste as much of her as he can as he sucked and nibbled at her neck like a feeding vampire, his head moving around, and the hairs on his head were tickling her cheek. He groaned and lifted her shirt up until it was well over her chest, her bra covering the chocolate mounds that she had grown so beautifully over the years since middle school. He smoothly lifted the shirt over her head, as if he had done it before, not once getting it caught around those pigtails that she still wore, but they looked cute on her.

Spud gave her a look as if asking for her permission, before he brought his hand around her back and unhooked her bra. Slowly, he revealed those beautiful mountains and stared at her in amazement. Trixie, thinking that he was judging her, raised her arms to cover herself, but Spud stopped her with his hands. "Don't. You're beautiful." He said. He lowered his head and traced his lips from her collarbone and down to her breast.

Trixie fought the need to cry out as he kissed them, his eyes locked on hers as if he was afraid that if he moved them, she'd disappear. His tongue swirled around her budding nipples and licked them like a cat sipping at milk. He wanted so much from her that he couldn't even begin to control himself. He bit one bud and felt as she squirmed beneath him, and he could tell that she was excited, she wanted him just as much.

Her breathing was shallow as she watched him give both of her breasts the same amount of attention. She loved how his lips looked attached to her, places that no one had seen, or was planning to let anyone see for a very long time. Spud's head moved up and down with every deep breath she took and every one that she exhaled. He was attached like a leech, but before she could think anymore on it, the pressure on her chest began to move down to her stomach, where he left a trail wet kisses.

Trixie whimpered and squirmed again, her legs wrapping around Spud's waist. He sat up between her legs and admired the uncovered part of her body, and then his hand went ever so slowly down to the button on her jeans, undoing it and then sliding the zipper down. His free hand caressed her cheek while the other slid over her chest and down to her stomach, before reaching the jeans. He let go of her face and used both of his hands to slide down those bothersome pants. Her feet were already bare, so it was easy to slide the pants off.

Once they were thrown away carelessly, he bent over to kiss her stomach and the hem where her panties started. Spud was purposely building the suspense so that when it came time, there would be no backing out because she would want him too much. They would crave each other.

He pulled at her panties and slid them down her brown legs, throwing them somewhere beside the closed door. Immediately, Spud could smell her arousal, and he was already aroused himself, but this was the cliff he had been standing on, and he was pretty sure he was close to going over the edge. "God, Trix…" He loved the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist, and now with the last bit of her clothing off, it was his turn to dispose of his clothes.

Quickly, he raised his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Trixie helped with his jeans and then his boxers. She was surprised at how aroused Spud really was, and because of _her_! She couldn't believe her eyes as she drank him in, wondering how she could miss the god that was right in front of her eyes all this time. He was beautiful. Well he may not have been like one of those models, but he was beautiful to her all the same.

Spud's hands touched her body gently, like an artist would an important piece of art. His hand were so loving as they touch every inch of her, easing out every insecurity, every thought of anything not happening at the moment. Go, it all felt so good! Who knew that it would have been Spud all this time, the goofy one, the one she would have never expected. But here he was, touching her in places that no one else had ever been.

His soft lips went to her womanhood, where he did the same thing that he had done to her chest, and he was driving her crazy. Never had she felt such a high in her life as she was feeling at the moment, she felt that at any moment this would all blow up in her face, but it hadn't happened yet. She moaned and called out his name softly, and he said hers in return, his own arousal getting harder by the minute. He needed her.

Spud lifted himself onto his forearms and scooted up to be face to face with her. He bent down and attached his lips to hers, and she could taste herself on his lips, the thought alone that he'd brought her so much pleasure made her even more excited. She put all of herself into the kiss and his wondering hands scoured up her leg and stopped over her rear, grinding his member into her pelvis. Her breath caught as she grinded against him, their bodies in synch with one another's. Spud's breathing had become unsteady and a deep moan escaped his mouth as he fought so hard to control himself, but what was the point?

"Please…" Trixie whispered, and Spud knew immediately what she wanted, and he was well and ready to give it.

One last time, though, he had to make sure that this is what she wanted. He positioned himself directly at her entrance and glanced up at her, looking for confirmation. "Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Trixie smiled a genuine smile and said in her firmest voice. "Yes." And with that, Spud slid into her, until he hit that wall, the one that he was going to break.

"This might hurt a bit." Spud said apologetically, but Trixie readied herself, and then nodded. He pulled out just a little, and with one hard thrust, he felt something break inside of her, and she cried out in pain.

Trixie's breath shuddered as they stilled for a moment, him still inside of her. "Please…please don't hurt me." Spud sensed the double meaning in her words, and felt the love that he had never know you could feel for someone, swell up inside of him.

"S'okay, I won't hurt you. _Never._" And then he pulled out and thrust back in, liking the sound of her pleasure too much for his own good. He slid in and out of her, earning a moan every time he repeated the motion.

Spud groaned as he slid against her walls, the slick wetness coating him. He loved the feel of her, and it was like he couldn't get enough. Trixie cried out his name and he reciprocated with another thrust, and then another, breathing hard already, but not because he was tired, but because of what she was doing to him.

He groaned and his dark eyes watched how she writhed beneath him, fascinated with this person he had grown up with as best friends, but was now way more than that. Spud sat up, his legs folded beneath him, and brought Trixie with him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She grounded down on him, and he let out a bone-vibrating moan, that seemed contagious as Trixie did the same.

He thrusts up to meet her as she thrusts down, and the rhythm seemed like a slow dance almost. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as her head lolled on her shoulders, her eyes closed and turned upwards, but her lips parted. Spud was slowly reaching his climax, as was Trixie. He sped up his pace and met her halfway, the tempo of their slow dance getting faster and faster until they were just about ready. Spud could feel something bubbling within him and he thrust hard one last time, and then erupted inside of her, crying out her name. "Oh, God!"

Trixie's walls clenched around Spud's member, and she closed her eyes tight and cried out, this euphoric feeling taking over her. Little shapes and stars swam behind her eyelids, and a ringing sound resided in the cave of her ear.

The couple slumped against one another, arms held fast around each other, never wanting to let go. Spud lay down on his back and Trixie stayed as wrapped around him as she could when they were lying down. Spud nuzzled his face on her cheek, and placed his lips beside her ear, whispering sweet nothings. But one thing caught her attention. He had said 'I love you.' She smiled and decided that she would address it later, but for right now, she decided to bask in the afterglow.

"Thank you." It was Spud who had yet again spoke. Trixie looked up at him curiously. "For giving me the one thing that I've been wanting."

"Oh?" She asks, "and what's that?"

"Your heart…oh and your body."

"That's two things, Spudinski." Trixie says in that voice she always uses when Spud says something stupid.

"Oh, right. Well you get the point, right?" He smiled nervously, and waited for her to say something.

Trixie moved her hand up to his cheek and caressed it. "Yes Spud, I get the point." And then he moved his head away from her ear and looked down at her, before ducking his head to give her a passionate kiss. She reciprocated fiercely, wanting to show him how much she really understood his point, and how she thanked him for being the one to save her, to love her.

They both laid back and let there thoughts develop, but only one thought still resided.

"So," Spud said, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Trixie replied truthfully. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess so, but for now we could…" And he leaned over to whisper in her ear secretively.

Trixie giggled and reached for Spud. "Oh, you evil dog, you!"

And the rest should already be obvious to you. That's the way the cookie crumbles.

Fin.

* * *

Okay, that was my first M fanfiction, so I hope that you don't review too harshly, but let me know what you think, please. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
